


You're cute when you're angry

by donntlookatme



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Ayato being a little shit, M/M, also there's some cannibalism and blood and stuff, basically they're just angrily making out, the first fanfic I'm posting here I cannot fucking believe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donntlookatme/pseuds/donntlookatme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayato kisses like he wants to bite his mouth off, their teeth clacking together more often than not. Kaneki finds it sort of endearing</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're cute when you're angry

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this fic is basically just Ayato and Kaneki angrily making out and I have nothing to say to this. This is the first fanfic that I mustered up enough courage to post on here so please be gentle. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I'm still unsure while writing in english.
> 
> Set in an AU where Ayato joined Kaneki after the events in chapter 64.

They're sitting on a couch in the appartment's living room. The rest of the ghouls either left to their own place or went to sleep while they were up on the roof, training.

 

Ayato is frowning, just like he always does when Kaneki beats him. It's kind of cute.

 

„You're getting better.“ he says, breaking the silence. Ayato looks at him for a split second, but then he looks away and his frown deepens.

 

„Shut up.“

 

„To be honest, you managed to hit me real hard a few times. I'm sure that in a few weeks-“ he's cut off by Ayato lurching out of his seat, practically jumping on Kaneki's lap and pinning his arms to the couch.

 

„Shut. Up.“ he repears, his face inches away from Kaneki's, „Stop fucking acting like you're so much better than me.“

 

he's practically growling at him, and it maybe would have been at least a bit threatening if it wasn't obvious that Ayato's really angry at himself for not being stronger. It's kind of childlish, but Kaneki understands where he's coming from. Still, he doesn't want Ayato to be angry for something like that, and so he opts for distracting him from it.

 

„Make me.“ ge says softly, and he knows Ayato will take the bait. He does, and in the next instant he feels Ayato's lips clumsily crashing into his, almost missing, but then Ayato grabs his head and forcefuly angles his head so he doesn't miss. Ayato tugs at his bottom lip, biting down and drawing blood, but Kaneki doesn't really mind. He opens his mouth with the next kiss, letting Ayato's tongue slip inside.

 

They're both new to this, neither of them really knowing like to kiss, but that's okay. Ayato kisses like he wants to bite his mouth off, their teeth clacking together more often than not. His tongue usually tries to roam all over his mouth, as if trying to find a weak spot. Ayato always shoves as far as he can get, and it feels like he's trying to make him gag. Kaneki finds it sort of endearing, to be honest, and so he makes little to no attempt to push his own tongue into Ayato's mouth, instead gently tangling it with Ayato's, which seems to make the boy even more agressive. They always end up covered in drool and it's kind of gross, but they've both done far grosser things.

 

Finally, Kaneki pulls away. They've been kissing long enough for his mind to become hazy. They're both breathing heavily and Ayato's cheeks are tinted with a faint blush.

 

„I fucking hate you.“ Ayato mutters, but there's no venom in it, and then they're kissing again, but just for a few seconds, because then Ayato is pulling away and kissing his jaw and oh.

 

He gasps when he feels Ayato's lips press against his throat and suck. His arms instantly fly into Ayato's hair, tugging softly and encouraging him. Ayato pulls away when he's certain a mark will be left (a mark that will disappear in a few minutes, but that isn't the point) his mouth moving down lower to suck at him again.

 

Kaneki can't say he isn't enjoying this, and so he doesn't protest when Ayato bites down softly and sucks again. His hands go to Ayato's back, fingers gently running over the places where his kagune is.

 

Ayato moves to the juncture of his neck and shoulder, and suddenly he's biting down _hard_ , teeth digging into his flesh.

 

„Fuck...“ Kaneki lets out, and Ayato bites down completely, ripping off a piece of his skin and flesh, pulling away and chewing with a shit-eating grin. Kaneki doesn't mind letting Ayato take a bite of him (and he stores it away as something he has to think about, because the feeling sends a faint tingle down his spine), but Ayato did it just to spite him, to prove that he's better than him by doing this when he's turned his guard off and it's pissing him off. 

 

Their positions are reversed in the next instant, Kaneki pressing the little shit into the couch, his hand placed against his windpipe. Ayato seems to be stunned, not making any attempt to move and he grins. He squeezes at his throat slightly, not enough to strangle him, but enough to make his breathing a bit harder.

 

„Don't for a moment forget than I'm stronger than you. I've almost killed you once, I can do it again.“ he says and Ayato nods numbly.

 

„You may be stronger, but you're still _weak,_ Ayato.“ the boy in question is surprisingly obedient, not really making any attempt to escape. Kaneki takes a closer look at him and oh. Oh. The boy's pupils are dilated, his cheeks flushed from something that isn't the lack of oxygen and he doesn't look angry or scared, just... as if anticipating whatever Kaneki's about to do.

 

And he wants to take him apart now, to make him bleed, make him  _beg,_ but not here, where everyone could hear them (the blood will be hard to wash out of the couch, and he doesn't want that either).

 

He gives Ayato a quick and gentle kiss on the lips, his own blood catching on his skin. He fights the urge to lick it off.

 

„We're both sweaty.“ he says, sounding as unphased as he can at the moment, „We should probably go take a shower.“

 

Ayato takes the bait.


End file.
